


The Planets Bend Between Us [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [22]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bela is an A+ Babe, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Personal Inspiration, Pretty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ficart for my fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4660629">The Planets Bend Between Us</a> (written for Het Big Bang 2015).</p><p>Fic summary: (Star Wars AU) Sam Harvelle is stuck on the desert planet of Tatooine until a fateful event causes him to tangle with the Galactic Empire, and he finds himself mixed up with Jedi Knights, smugglers, rebels, and Siths in a an epic fight for freedom in the galaxy.</p><p>Or: Dean and Bela are Han and Leia, but not how you think, and Sam is pretty much Luke, in something that is a mish-mash of the old trilogy of Star Wars with various other SPN characters involved in the AU thing you didn’t know you needed until now. (For Het Big Bang 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planets Bend Between Us [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> I created the original "desktop" art early in the writing of The Planets Bend Between Us to help inspire me. After that, I ended up creating different versions for different things along the way. I waited this long to post it because I didn't want to steal the thunder of the lovely artist who created art for my fic for Het Big Bang 2015. :)

_Desktop_

 

_AO3 Banner_

 

_FF.net Cover_

 

_Textless banner (for Inkitt)_


End file.
